


Law and Order: SVU Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!





	Law and Order: SVU Requests

**Imagine being Dr. Warner’s assistant and she leaves you alone for the first time, returning the next day to see you’ve done just fine on your own.**

“You’re here early, Dr. Warner. I expected to arrive before you.”

“I wanted to go over your notes before we got too busy. You didn’t miss a thing. Good job.”

“Well, I learned from the best.” 


End file.
